


its not okay (but we will be)

by stainedglassbirds



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, PLEASE hug sunny, Resolution, he needs it, this game made me cry an unreasonable amount of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainedglassbirds/pseuds/stainedglassbirds
Summary: Her anger is smothered with cold shame. She got lucky, purely from a coin toss. She got another chance to make things right. Sunny didn’t.He was just twelve. How fair is that?-sunny tells the truth
Relationships: Aubrey (OMORI) & Kel (OMORI) & Hero (OMORI) & Sunny | Omori, Aubrey (OMORI) & Sunny | Omori
Comments: 22
Kudos: 652





	its not okay (but we will be)

Aubrey’s initial, immediate, _raw_ reaction, is anger.  
  
Well, there’s some other things before that. Confusion, and near-panic seeing Sunny up and about when he definitely shouldn’t be leaving his bed yet. There’s a pang of regret she wasn’t with him when he woke up. She still doesn't know what happened, but… the memory of rushing to Basil's room at the sound of screaming, finding Sunny on the floor with blood pooled around his head; Basil about to pass out from hyperventilation, tears and blood streaming down his face—It's an image she can't burn from her mind. Just thinking about it twists her gut, the terror she felt lingering.   
  
Sunny seems to be practicing how to knock everyone off their feet, because the moment he speaks even Kel goes silent in surprise, whatever he was about to say dissipating.  
  
Aubrey hasn’t heard Sunny’s voice in four years.  
  
He’s always been _quiet,_ sticking to as few words as possible, but never completely nonverbal the way he’s been these past days. She didn’t think about it, and when she did, the reasonable conclusion was Mari's death closed off his voice. She knows better than anyone the lasting impacts a trauma like that can make.  
  
So when he tells the real truth behind her death, Aubrey is—for a mere moment—filled with a desperate, muddled up _rage._ _  
__  
_She wants to scream, words tearing at her throat and ready to be used as verbal weapons. Her vision swims in red, fuzzy anger going straight to her head. _How could you? How could you do that to your own sister? To Mari?_ Her hands strain to rip up the room, mouth wanting to yell the questions strangling her. Four years of suffering, miserable _grief,_ of drifting farther and farther apart, of losing herself in emotions she wouldn’t let herself feel, and it _all_ could have been avoided, if he just, if he _just—_ _  
__  
_She catches a glimpse of Basil laying on his hospital bed, bandaged face with a bruise blooming over his eye,  
  
 _Her heart plummets when Basil crashes into the water—_  
  
and realizes why there was a burning familiarity to Sunny’s story.  
  
Because she almost did the same thing.  
  
She _would_ have, if Hero hadn’t heard the commotion. She knows with a pit in her heart that, without a doubt, Basil would have drowned. Sunny wouldn’t have been able to drag him out. Not just from physical weakness, but from how he panics in water like the mere fact he’s in it will send him to a fate with lungs full of water.  
  
They might have both died.  
  
 _I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to._ _  
__  
_She felt so angry at the moment, she didn’t even realize what she was doing.  
  
 _Kel’s yelling at her, but she can only focus on Sunny shoving past her with a desperation radiating from him that feels foreign, and he dives into the lake after Basil._ _  
__  
_She wanted him to leave. She didn’t want—  
  
 _They’re not coming back up._ _  
__  
_All it takes is a push.  
  
Her anger is smothered with cold shame. She got lucky, purely from a coin toss. She got another chance to make things right. Sunny didn’t.  
  
 _He was just twelve. How fair is that?_  
  
He looks like he wants to be anywhere but here, staring at the floor with his mouth thinned into a line, fists trembling. He's not wearing the blank expression she’s grown used to, but instead something more vulnerable. Most of all, _scared._ He's expecting the previous anger that threatened to consume her. He didn't tell this story thinking he would be granted forgiveness.   
  
It’s what gets her to finally move.  
  
She takes an unsteady step forward, feeling weaker than she has in years. Another, and then on her third a burst of energy shoots through her, crossing her through the final stretch of distance between her and Sunny. He flinches when she reaches out, preparing for something she can’t— _won’t_ give. Instead of anger, shouting, a _push,_ she wraps her arms around him and pulls him as close as she possibly can.  
  
Sunny stills. He’s stiff as a wooden board, frozen in surprise. Slowly, he takes a stuttering breath, leaning into her embrace with quivering shoulders. She hears the rush of footsteps, and two more pairs of arms wrap around them.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispers out the strangled words, tears burning her eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Every day of her life since Mari’s death, guilt has crushed her lungs and heart, leaving her breathless. She wondered, over and over, what she could have done to prevent Mari hanging herself. She wondered if she was part of why Mari did. Just the thought of having Mari’s blood on her hands was enough to send her into a years-long spiral. She can’t even imagine how Sunny felt.  
  
“We’re here for you,” Kel manages to say firmly, despite the shaking of his voice.  
  
He loved Mari more than anyone in the world. If Aubrey had any doubt about the validity of this being one awful mistake, it’d be erased with the memories of how Sunny smiled at Mari. She’s certain no one could fake that warmth.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Hero murmurs, tears choking his words. “We still love you.”  
  
Sunny clutches Aubrey’s jacket, shaking more with each word that’s said. Jerkily, he buries his face into her shirt, breath hitching. In the arms of his friends, relieved of a burden no one should have to bear, he lets out a sob. He cries out the grief that's been drowning him, shattering his carefully built mask. She rests her head atop his, holding him tight and letting the tears slip down her cheeks.  
  
 _We forgive you._  
  
Aubrey thinks that maybe, finally, they can be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: trans-omori.tumblr.com


End file.
